Feeling With Your Soul
by thequeenstolemyheart
Summary: Starting off just after Regina and Robin's kiss in 3x18. Smut and some sweetness at the end.


**So as a thank you for reaching six hundred followers on tumbr I promised a one shot and asked if anyone had requests. The overwhelming answer I got was smut lol, so that is what I bring you today.**

**This picks up just where Sunday's episode ends. I hope you all enjoy and I think it's safe to say that this is the smuttiest smut I have written…maybe…Idk maybe not!**

XXXXXXXX

Regina moaned into Robin's mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hadn't been entirely sure just what she had planned to do when she got here. Fulfill her promise of the drink she owed him perhaps? Or possibly just talk to him? What ever it had been it certainly hadn't been this, but when he'd stood there apologizing to her yet again for losing her heart and promising that he would get it back for her she hadn't been able to help herself. It was as if her body had taken over and her mind had dumbly tired to catch up. Snow's words to not let anything hold her back had been ringing in her ears and before she'd known what was happening she'd pulled him against her and kissed him.

When she'd pulled back she'd been horrified at her own actions. What had she been thinking? What would he do? Surely he would reject her. He probably thought she was completely insane. When he'd pulled her back against him and kissed her again she'd been totally shocked…in the best of ways.

He felt so good pressed against her and his kiss stirred up feelings that she hadn't felt in so long. Snow had been right. She could feel everything. She'd never felt anything quite so intense before.

Even as the thought briefly flashed through her mind that this was crazy she knew she wanted more. She wanted to feel every part of him.

She moved her hands back to his jacket so she could push it off his shoulders. He removed his hands from her waist just long enough so it could drop to the ground before he pulled her back into him. She smelled of apples and tasted so much better. He wasn't sure he'd ever in his life wanted someone quite this much.

He'd been shocked when she kissed him, but pleasantly so. When she'd pulled back initially he'd seen shock in her own face and something that looked close to fear. She'd been afraid what his reaction would be he knew. The only thing he could think in that space of time was that he needed to feel her lips again. She'd instantly responded when he'd pulled her back in and allowed him to deepen the kiss. Now he found himself desperate for more. It was crazy. They barely knew each other really, but he wanted her so much it was a physical ache deep in his chest.

He felt absolute bliss when he felt her slide her hands under his shirt. He needed more of her and he needed it now. He moved his hands up to her coat to push it off her shoulders and nearly whimpered at the loss of contact of her hands on his back but in only an instant she was wrapped around him again and sliding her hands up his chest this time.

Fuck his chest felt incredible, the hard muscle covered in smooth skin. She needed to feel it against her. She needed to feel him. She pushed the shirt up and he broke from her mouth just long enough to allow her to pull it over his head.

He moved back into her and backed her into the tree just standing behind her. Her hands were everywhere and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to touch her just as she was touching him. He moved his hands from her waist and slowly slid them up her sides until the reached her breasts. She moaned as he began to kneed them in his hands and finally when he ran his thumbs over the hard nipples that stood against her silky shirt. Regina lifted a leg between his and grinned when he gasped as her leg gently rubbed his throbbing erection. She moved her hands to the button of his pants and made quick work of getting it loose. She slipped her hand into his pants after she'd pulled the zipper down and let out a moan of her own when she felt his rock hard cock in her hand.

"Fuck." Robin gasped and pressed his face into her shoulder as he had to move his hands to the tree behind her to balance himself as she stroked him.

"I do believe that is where this is going dear." She purred seductively into his ear in a voice husky with passion.

Her voice had him raising his head and pulling her back to him with passion. He moved his hands to untuck the shirt she wore and Regina pulled back so it could be yanked over her head. He growled when he saw the black lace camisole and quickly pulled that over her head as well. He fumbled with her bra and Regina chuckled for a moment in the back of her throat when she realized he had no experience with this particular type of undergarment. Giving up he finally moved his hands back to her front and pulled the bra down a bit releasing one nipple to him. She gasped when her ran his thumb along the over sensitized bud and found herself wanting to jump him where they stood. She kicked of her shoes. She would have fallen to the ground had he not been pushing her against the tree.

She moved her hand to his pants and pushed them over his hips freeing his aching member. He pressed into her a bit harder and she moaned at the feel of him against her.

"Robin, I want you now." She whispered to him and he wasted no time in moving his hands to the button of her pants even as he returned his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply once again.

Regina felt his fingers grip her pants and pull them down. After they'd slid down her legs and pooled at her feet he lifted her and pressed her into the tree. He trailed kisses down her chest until finally pulling the nipple he had freed from her bra into his mouth. Regina gasped and leaned her head back into the tree feeling like she may come undone at any moment.

Robin shifted a bit and adjusted himself at her entrance. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to have her now.

Regina moaned when he slid into her and tightened her legs around his waist. Who knew that anything could feel this good? It was perfect. He made every nerve in her body scream with need. He shifted her and moved one hand down so he could gently rub her clit as he pumped inside of her. Regina saw stars as she came hard and Robin nearly lost it when he felt her walls clinch around him.

He swallowed her scream with another kiss as he continued to move. She was perfection. Everything about her felt right. He couldn't explain how it was that this woman he'd only just met a few days ago could feel so perfect…so right.

Her body tensed as he felt her building toward another peak. She cried out as her walls once again clinched around him and this time he allowed himself to follow and spilled himself into her.

He held her against the tree as they both panted attempting to get their breath back. Regina's head laid against his shoulder and Robin rested his against hers.

When Regina finally caught her breath she shifted so that she could look at him. He looked into her eyes, his still clouded with lust and pleasure. Had they really just done this?

"Hi." He said simply.

Regina couldn't help but grin. "Hi." She replied back and he chuckled.

"Well…" he started and gave a teasing squeeze to her butt. "That escalated quickly."

Regina laughed again and Robin found himself completely mesmerized by the sound of it. "It did."

"Tell me Your Majesty…" He teased "Is this the reason you came to see me tonight?"

Regina smiled as she ran a hand through his hair. "Actually I was going to see if you wanted to have that drink and I just got…distracted."

"I think this maybe my favorite kind of distraction." He told her.

Regina leaned in and placed a soft kiss to his lips. "Mine too."

"Mmm" He nuzzled the side of her neck for a moment. "Perhaps you would like to come lay by the fire with me for a bit." He asked as he feathered kisses along her neck. "I have some warm blankets."

Regina pulled back from him and blinked for a moment. "You want me to stay?"

"Of course." He answered simply. "I love talking with you Regina…and I wouldn't mind holding you for a while either."

Regina nodded. "That would be nice." She found herself agreeing.

He smiled at her and lowered her gently to the ground making sure to hold on to her until he was sure she had her footing.

"And perhaps since you are staying you might explain to me how to get that blasted thing off." He gestured to her bra and Regina laughed.

"There are clasps in the back." She told him and felt a small amount of shock when he walked behind her and looked at the clasps. It took him a moment but he finally managed to free them and placed a kiss to her shoulder as he let the garment drop from her arms.

She suddenly felt a bit shy and fought the urge to cross her arms. She blushed a bit when he turned her toward him and lightly brushed the back of his fingers down the side of her breast.

"Exquisite." He said as he admired her form in the soft light of the fire.

Regina swallowed and allowed her eyes to roam his body as well. "You're quite exquisite yourself." She told him.

She watched as he spread a blanket on the ground and then got another to spread over the top of them. He picked up his shirt and laid it down as a makeshift pillow and gestured for her to join him. He settled back and pulled her against him so her head rested against his chest. He draped the blanket over both of them as they both laid in silence for a bit.

It was she who broke the silence first. "No one has ever held me like this before." She shared. It was a bit uncharacteristic of her to share so much of herself with another person, but she never failed to feel completely safe with him.

"I thought you were in love once." He stated. He'd heard rumors of the reason for the Queen's hatred of Snow White.

"I was once." She told him. "But we were very young and my mother watched me like a hawk. We certainly never had the opportunity to…well, lay like this."

"And what of your husband the King?" Surely he had held her.

Regina let out a humorless laugh. "The King only came to my room for one reason and it wasn't to hold me." She answered.

"Bloody fool." Robin ran his hands through her hair. "And just another reason I have never liked Kings."

Regina shifted so her chin rested against his chest so she could look at him. "Because they treat their wives badly?"

"That…yes many of them do." He ran a finger down her face. "But also because they are all to damn blind to see the absolute treasure they have standing right in front of them." He shifted his hand to stroke her hair again. "You Regina Mills are a woman who should be held every day of your life."

His words touched something deep inside of her. She found herself shifting so she could place a kiss to his lips.

She moved so she could straddle him and deepened the kiss. He allowed her to take control this time, moaning in ecstasy as she began to trail kisses down his body.

XXXXXXXX

"Regina." She heard him whisper softly and she shifted against his chest sleepily so she could look at him.

He smiled at her fully as he looked into the beautiful brown eyes that were currently looking at him. "The men will be waking soon and will likely head this way."

Regina blinked and suddenly felt very sad. She didn't want this night to be over. "You want me to go."

"What?…No…I just was thinking it might be a good idea for us to get dressed." He explained smiling at her. "I would really hate for one of my men to stumble upon us and see you naked…because then I would have to kill whoever it was and I really don't want to do that as they are all like brothers to me."

Regina chuckled. "You would have to kill them huh?" She asked with some amusement.

"I would as every time you would come around in the future I would know they are picturing you naked and I simply wouldn't be able to live with that…I'm a selfish man."

Regina raised a brow at him. "You don't think your men already picture me naked?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sure they do Milady, but nothing the imagination can conjure up can even come close to comparing with the real thing." He brought his hand to her face and leaned up for a kiss. "The real thing is something I would much rather keep to myself…as I said I am a selfish man."

Once again his words touched something deep inside her. "No one has ever wanted to keep me all to themselves before." She shared with him.

"Well that is because apparently you have known nothing but fools before." He grinned down at her and Regina for the first time in a long time felt light and free.

"And you are no fool." She smiled fully and in that moment Robin decided he needed to find more ways to make her smile and to make her smile often.

"That Milady I am not." He told her and leaned in for another kiss.

XXXXXXXX

**Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed! I will try to post a Starting Over update by the end of this week.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought! **


End file.
